Love At The First Sight
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: bad summary/ Hatsune Miku adalah seorang gadis yang biasa saja. Suatu hari dia menabrak seorang laki-laki. Lalu, Miku menyukainya. Dengan bantuan Rin dan kawan-kawan, apakah Miku dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada saat acara pasangan?/Mainstream pair : MikuKaito, RinLen, LukaGakupo, GumiGumiya


**Rei : Re**—

**Yuu : Pasti mau bilang 'Rei datang'.**

**Lin : Iya iya.. Sudah pasti..**

**Rei : Kalian tahu aja ya! **

**Yuu : Tentu saja, Mizuki Yuu kan yang paling tahu..**

**Rei : Aku nggak merasa tuh. Ayo mu**—

**Aoi : Kami datang!**

**Yuki & Asagi : Kami juga datang! **

**Rei : **—**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Para OC : *tepar***

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc.**_

_**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning**_

_**OOC and typo(s)**_

_**Pairing**_

_**Hatsune Miku x Shion Kaito**_

_**Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**_

_**Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo**_

_**Gumi/Megpoid x Gumo/Gumiya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari yang cerah, seorang gadis berambut _teal _di_twintail_ dan beriris senada dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis itu—Hatsune Miku—sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Crypton no Gakkou.

.

.

**Di sekolah...**

.

.

"Miku_-chan_! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" pekik seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_. Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Ah iya.. Kau tampak bersemangat sekali.." kata Miku lalu menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dengan cara dilempar dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini kan perlombaan pasangan! Luka_-chan_ saja ikut! Kau harus ikut juga!" teriak Rin tepat di telinga Miku sehingga Miku menjadi tuli sesaat.

"Aku tidak mau ikut! Memang Lu_-chan_ sama siapa? Tumben sekali dia ikut," ucap Miku.

"Dia sama Gakupo. Aku juga nggak nyangka loh Luka_-chan_ sama Gakupo." kata Rin.

"Hah? Lu_-chan_ sama Gakupo_-san_? Serius?" kata Miku tidak percaya. Rin mengangguk.

"Huh, ya sudah, aku mau ke kantin dulu," ucap Miku sambil berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Rin di dalam kelas sendirian.

.

.

Miku POV

Dasar Rin_-chan_ ada-ada saja! Masa aku harus mengikuti acara tidak berguna itu?!

BRUK

Kurasakan tubuhku menabrak seseorang, sehingga aku pun terjatuh. Dan sepertinya dia juga ikut terjatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" ujarku kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah." kata orang itu sambil membantuku berdiri. Dapat kulihat wajah orang itu, dia berambut _ocean-blue _dan beriris senada. Dan menurutku, wajahnya sangat tampaan!

"Namaku Shion Kaito, dari kelas 10-A. Dan siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu—Shion Kaito—. Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum itu, wajahku jadi memerah.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku dari kelas 10-B, _yoroshiku_." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Ah, aku terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya itu.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Miku_-chan_, kenapa wajahmu senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Rin kepada Miku saat mereka berdua berada di kelas.

"Tidak kok.." kata Miku mengelak. Tapi ketahuan wajahnya memerah.

"Hayo~, jangan-jangan kamu suka seseorang?" goda Rin kepada Miku.

"Ti—Tidak," muka Miku sukses memerah seperti tomat. Rin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hoo.. Ehem!" Rin sudah ber-ehem-ria yang membuat muka Miku benar-benar memerah. "Ah! Ayo kita ke kelas 10-A, aku mau melihat Len_-kun_.

Miku pun pasrah karena ditarik oleh Rin. Dia hanya mengikuti keinginan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Rin POV

Akhirnya Miku_-chan_ mulai merasakan "suka". Hore! Akhirnya sahabatku nggak kudet! Ahahaha #plak XD.

Sesampainya di kelas 10-A, aku langsung mencari seseorang. Ya, dia adalah Kamine Len, pacarku (ehem). Dan... ketemu! Dia bersama dengan Shion Kaito, orang yang paling pintar. Dia memegang peringkat 1 di kelasnya.

"Len_-kun_!" aku lalu berteriak menghampirinya. Kulihat dia juga melihatku dan menghampiriku.

"Miku_-ch_—Eh? Kamu lagi ngapain? Kok mematung di sana?" tanyaku. Miku_-chan_ terlihat mematung di sana. Kulihat ke mana orang yang dia lihat dan—BINGO! Dia melihat Kaito. Benar-benar deh Miku_-chan_.

"Eh, Miku_-chan_, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kaito kepada Miku. Aseek! Manggilnya pakai embel-embel '_chan_' lagi. Dan ah, drama klasik sepertinya akan dimulai.

"Len_-kun_, ayo pergi dari sini. Tinggalkan Kaito dan Miku_-chan_ berdua. Pas kelas lagi sepi tuh," bisikku kepada Len_-kun_.

"Idemu bagus. Ayo cepat pergi!" lalu kami mengendap-endap keluar kelas dan menyisakan Kaito dan Miku_-chan_. Kami pun mengintip dari balik dinding, melihat aktivitas Kaito dan Miku_-chan_.

"Ah, aku tadi pergi bersama dengan temanku—Eh? Ke mana sih Rin_-chan_?! Main ninggalin aja." Miku_-chan_ berteriak panik karena kehilanganku. Tapi akhirnya Kaito menenangkannya.

"Sstt, sudahlah. Bagus sahabatmu tak ada. Kita bisa berdua di sini," kata Kaito. Miku_-chan_ mengangguk lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Aku yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. Reaksinya lucu sekali.

"Hm, jadi ada apa Shion_-san_—"

"Kaito. Jangan pakai embel-embel '_-san_'," sebelum Miku_-chan_ selesai bicara, Kaito memotong perkataan Miku_-chan_.

"Baiklah Kaito, kau mau apa?" tanya Miku_-chan_. Aku mendengar nada itu seperti nada sarkastis, bukan nada lembut.

"Um, Miku_-chan_, maukah kamu ikut acara pasangan hari ini pukul setengah enam sore?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah memerah, dan Miku_-chan_ juga. Hoho~, Miku_-chan_ lumayan pemalu ya. Kuharap Miku_-chan_ menerimanya.

"Um.. Boleh," kata Miku_-chan _sambil menunduk. Hore! Pasangan baru!

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah jam 5." ucap Kaito. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Miku_-chan_!"

Kulihat Miku_-chan_ mematung di sana, alah mematung lagi deh. Dan tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran. Sepertinya dia malu sekali. Ah! Perasaan Miku_-chan_ menolak saat kuajak ke acara itu tadi, kenapa dia menerima permintaan Kaito ya?~ Jangan-jangan 'jangan-jangan' nih.

"Good job, Hatsune_-san_. Kau hebat sekali." kata Len_-kun _sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Miku_-chan_, bagus! Aku pasti akan membantumu!" teriakku.

"Ya, Hatsune_-san_, aku juga ikut membantu." kata Len_-kun_.

"_Arigatou_, Rin_-chan_, Kamine_-san_." ujar Miku_-chan_. Aku dan Len_-kun_ mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Di Gerbang Sekolah..

Pukul 17.00 VXX

"Ah.. Miku_-chan_ belum datang," kata Kaito sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Kaito_**-kun**_!" teriak Miku saat sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Miku memakai _dress_ putih selutut dengan rompi berenda. Dia juga memakai pita _pink_ untuk menguncir rambutnya. Dan... Miku memanggil Kaito dengan embel-embel '_-kun_'! Langka sekali, ui.

"Miku_-chan_, kau terlihat cantik," kata Kaito. Muka Miku langsung memerah dan berkata, "_Arigatou_, Kaito_-kun_."

"Maaf tadi aku telat." ucap Miku. Kaito mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Di lain tempat, terlihat Rin dan Len yang sedang ngumpet di balik dinding sambil menyeringai.

"Rin_-chan_, kau bawa kamera SLRmu kan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melewati hari ini tanpa ada foto-foto yang super amat langka, ehehehe~" ujar Rin.

"Ini pasti menjadi sangat seru!"

.

.

Di dalam Aula Sekolah..

.

.

"Nah, para hadirin sekalian! Apa kabarnya?!" teriak MC tersebut—Kagane Himeka*—sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baik!" koor semua orang.

"Nah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai acaranya! Pertama, acara dansa! Nanti akan dipilih tiga pasangan yang dansanya terbaik!" ujar Himeka sang MC.

Semua pun segera berdansa, dengan musik _jazz_ yang terputar.

"Kaito! Kau ikut acara pasangan ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut _violet _yang dikuncir satu ke belakang—Kamui Gakupo—sambil memegang tangan Luka.

"Oh! Gakupo! Kau juga ikut ya?! Aku ikut sama Miku_-chan_!" kata Kaito kepada Gakupo. Gakupo pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Hm, kau lagi PDKT sama Hatsune_-san_ nih?" tanya Gakupo sambil menyeringai kepada Kaito.

"Ngaku loh, Kaito_-san_! Mesti jujur!" sambung Luka.

"Tau ah! Kalian meledekku! Sudahlah aku mau berdansa dengan Miku_-chan_ dulu! Miku_-chan_! Ayo!" teriak Kaito sambilo menarik tangan Miku. Meninggalkan Gakupo dan Luka yang diam terpaku melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

"Dasar Kaito_-san_. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mengakui perasaannya." ucap Luka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia memang begitu kok. Sifat bawaan lahir." ucap Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Luka_-chan_! Lihat Kaito dan Miku_-chan_ tidak?" teriak Rin. Len pun kecapekan berlari gara-gara mengejar Rin.

"Mereka? Tadi mereka ke arah sana, ikut pesta dansa. Sebaiknya kalian menyusul mereka!" jelas Gakupo.

"Oh begitu, _arigatou_ infonya Gakupo!" kata Rin dan Len. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat dansa.

.

.

Kaito and Miku Side...

"Apakah kamu bisa berdansa?" tanya Kaito kepada Miku.

"Aku tidak bisa.." jawab Miku sambil menunduk, malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Kaito. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya berdansa, walau gerakan Miku sedikit kaku.

.

.

Rin and Len Side...

"Oi, lihat, Miku_-chan_ dan Kaito serasi banget!" pekik Rin saat melihat keserasian MikuKaito.

"Betul. Baru sehari sudah akrab," kata Len.

"_Nee_! Fokus dansa! Fokus!" teriak Rin.

"Uuh, kamu ketinggian.." keluh Len. Ya, tinggi mereka berbeda. Len lebih pendek dari pada Rin, entah kenapa.

.

.

Gakupo and Luka Side..

"Pada romantis, kita juga dong," kata Gakupo.

"Iya deh, kita juga tak mau kalah." kata Luka.

Sepertinya, hanya Luka dan Gakupo yang semangatnya besar.

.

.

.

? POV

Aku dan Gumiya_-kun_ sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar aula Crypton no Gakkou. Rasanya aku kangen dengan sekolah ini.

Aku belum perkenalan ya? Namaku Nakajima Gumi. Aku alumni di sini. Aku diajak pacarku, Gumiya_-kun_ ke sini karena ada acara, sekalian melihat Rin_cchi_ dan Miku_-tan_.

Saat aku sampai, aku melihat Miku_-tan_ dengan _Ba_Kaito itu. Luka dengan Kamui_-san_, dan Rin_cchi_ dengan Kamine_-san_. Ckckck, dunia benar-benar sudah berputar sekarang.

"Kita berdansa tidak?" tanya Gumiya_-kun _kepadaku.

"Tidak usah, aku malas." kataku sambil meminum jus apelku.

"Ah, tak seru nih, Gumi_-chan_!" rengek Gumiya_-kun_. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau. Aku sangat membenci dansa.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Yak para hadirin, kami akan menilai semua dansa tadi." kata Himeka. "Yang menjadi pemenang adalah..."

Deg Deg

"...Pairing Hatsune Miku x Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin x Kamine Len, dan Megurine Luka x Kamui Gakupo! Selamat untuk kalian!" teriak Himeka senang.

"..." "..." Miku dan Kaito cengo, begitu pun dengan Rin dan Len.

"Yeay! Akhirnya perjuangan kita tidak sia-sia!" teriak Gakupo dan Luka sambil lompat-lompat. Semua melihat Gakupo dan Luka dengan _sweatdrop_.

"Entah aku merasa senang atau biasa saja..." kata Rin datar. Hm, sifat _kuudere_nya muncul nih.

"Miku_-chan_, kita menang!" ucap Kaito. Tetapi Miku hanya diam mematung. Sepertinya dia senang, atau kaget?

"Nah kalian semua silahkan naik ke panggung," kata Himeka. Mereka pun mengangguk dan segera naik ke atas panggung.

"Ini hadiahnya dan kalian akan ikut acara berikutnya," ucap Himeka. Mereka semua mengambil hadiahnya dengan berbagai perasaan.

"Acara apa selanjutnya?" tanya Miku.

"Acaranya adalah main _kendo_!" kata Himeka setengah teriak tepat di telinga Miku sehingga Miku menjadi tuli sesaat. Dan Miku merutuki dirinya karena sudah diteriak tepat di telinga dan sudah terjadi dua kali.

"_Kendo_? Permainan apa itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kudet banget sih lo! _Kendo _itu permainan di Jepang yang pake pedang kayu!" jelas Luka panjang x lebar x tinggi.

"Huhu, jahat..." ucap Gakupo. Luka hanya nyengir lebar.

"Pertarungannya kalian harus melawan semua orang di sana, dan tentunya berpasangan. Yang paling banyak merobohkan lawan, dia menang." jelas Himeka. Mereka berenam hanya ber-oh-ria.

"_San.. Ni.. Ichi, _mulai!"

.

.

.

Luka POV

Uh, gitu-gitu main _kendo_ lumayan susah. Musuhnya juga banyak lagi. Aku hanya bisa melumpuhkan.. 1.. 2... 3... Ah, hanya enam musuh. Padahal yang lainnya sudah lebih dari 10. Karena aku lengah, aku tak menyadari ada lawanku yang akan memukulku.

"Luka_-chan_! Awas!"

DUAK!

Loh? Aku tidak merasakan sensasi sakit di tubuhku. Saat kubuka mataku, kulihat Gakupo_-kun_ sedang menghajar habis-habisan lawanku itu.

"Luka_-chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo_-kun_ kepadaku. Mukaku memerah sekarang, ini terlalu dekaaaaaat!

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." kataku. Tiba-tiba, Gakupo_-kun_ mengelus rambutku.

BLUSH!

"Lain kali hati-hati. Jangan ceroboh, oke?" katanya. Aku pun mengangguk. Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang.

"Woi! Kalau mau pacaran jangan di sini!" teriak Rin_-chan_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku. Dasar dia... Merusak suasana!

"Ya... Ya... Terserah," kataku malas. Aku pun langsung fokus lagi.

.

.

.

Kaito POV

"Miku_-chan_, kau bisa bermain _kendo_?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, gerakannya sangat lihai saat memainkan pedang kayu itu.

"Kamu kenapa, Kaito_-kun_? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa bermain _kendo_?" tanya Miku_-chan_. Skakmat! Rasanya dadaku seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Matilah aku karena aku lebih lemah dari perempuan.

"Um.. Ya.." ucapku pelan. Tapi kurasa Miku_-chan_ bisa mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, akan aku ajari," ucap Miku_-chan_ kepadaku.

"Eh, apakah merepotkan?" tanyaku kaget. Miku_-chan_ menggeleng pelan sambil berkata, "_Daijoubu_."

Dan aku mulai berkonsentrasi kepada lawanku bersama Miku_-chan_.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Normal POV

Pukul 18.30 VXX

"Haah, hari ini sangat melelahkan," kata Len sambil melakukan pemanasan—Eh, maksudnya peregangan otot.

"Ya... Tenagaku terkuras banyak." ucap Luka sambil memijit-mijit tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita singgah ke cafe bentar?" usul Miku.

"Boleh juga usulmu, Miku_-chan_." ujar Rin.

"Oke kalau begi—"

"Oi! _Chotto matte_!" dua makhluk #plak, maksudnya dua orang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Loh, Gumi_-chan_? Sejak kapan kau di sini? Sama Gumiya_-san_ lagi." tanya Miku kaget. Sahabatnya ada di depan matanya.

"Ini kejutan, Miku_-tan_~. Lama tidak bertemu." ujar Gumi sambil memeluk Miku. Dan ini bukan _doujinshi yuri_ oke?

"Uwaa! Gumi_cchi_! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Rin lalu langsung memeluk Gumi yang sedang memeluk Miku. Alhasil, mereka berdua pun terjatuh.

"Uwoo.. Heboh, heboh." kata Gakupo saat melihat kejadian timpa-timpa'an.

"Gumiya, kamu ngapain sama _Baka_Gumi ke sini?" tanya Kaito.

"Jadi kau tak suka kedatanganku dan Gumi_-chan_? Aku mengajaknya ke sini. Pas nih kan ada acara," jawab Gumiya.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya?!" teriak Kaito. Kaito dan Gumi adalah musuh abadi.

"Tak apa kan?~ Tenang saja~" ucap Gumiya sambil menari-nari gaje di sana.

"Woi! Ayo ke cafe, lama!" teriak Gakupo dan Len. Sepertinya mereka berdua dikacangin dari tadi. Nasib, nasib.

"Iya ya, woles dikit lah," kata Gumi ketus. Gakupo dan Len pun memberi Gumi _deathglare_.

.

.

In cafe

.

.

"Olala~" Miku hanya bersenandung ria, diambilnya _macaroon_ di piring lalu langsung memakannya.

"Miku_-chan_, kau sangat suka dengan _macaroon_ ya." ucap Kaito sambil memakan _red velvet_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja, _macaroon_ itu _desert_ terenak!" kata Miku dengan ceria. Sekarang dia tidak grogi lagi saat di depan Kaito.

"Omong-omong yang lain pada ke mana ya?" tanya Miku. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya dengan disco(?)

.

.

Di tempat lain

.

.

"Nyahahaha! Usahaku berhasil! Lihat mereka sedang berduaan dan mereka sangat romantis!" teriak Rin sambil memotret kejadian MikuKaito di balkon cafe. (Note : Cafenya ada dua lantai, mereka ada di lantai atas yang bisa langsung melihat ke lantai dua, habisnya author kaga tahu itu namanya apa). Rin memotret sambil memakan _chocolate brownnies _miliknya.

"Idemu sangat gila sekali, Rin_cchi_." kata Gumi sambil makan _strawberry waffer_ miliknya.

"Sudahlah, ini demi Miku_-chan_ juga." ucap Luka sambil memakan _parfait_nya.

Kalian bertanya ke mana yang cowok? Mereka sedang duduk sambil melakukan pekerjaan.

Gakupo : Mengedit foto MikuxKaito moment dari Rin sambil makan _cheese cake_nya.

Len : Melihat ke layar laptopnya apa yang dilakukan Kaito dan Miku dari 4 CCTV yang dia pasang sambil minum _Green Tea Blended_.

Gumiya : Merekam suara obrolan Miku dan Kaito dari alat perekam yang ditaruh di bawah meja tempat Miku dan Kaito sambil minum _Fruit Juice Splash_.

"Foto yang kudapat makin banyak! Besok akan kutaruh di mading," ucap Rin. Mungkin _background_nya adalah pose bling-bling.

.

.

Back to Miku and Kaito

"U~uh, mereka semua ke mana sih?" gumam Miku kesal. Sudah 45 menit.

"Biarkan saja mereka, kita berdua dulu." ujar Kaito. Sepertinya ada maksud tertentu dari kata-kata Kaito nih.

"Baiklah~" ucap Miku malas.

Selama 1 jam, Miku dan Kaito membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, minuman kesukaan, sampai barang kesukaan. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Miku_-chan_," panggil Kaito kepada Miku.

"Ada apa, Kaito_-kun_?" ucap Miku kebingungan dan heran melihat gelagat Kaito yang menjadi aneh.

"_Etto.. Ano.. Etto.._"

"Ada apa?" Miku mulai tidak sabar akan perkataan Kaito.

"A—Aku menyukaimu! Ma—Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" muka Kaito sangatlah merah sekarang sehabis mengucapkan pernyataannya kepada Miku.

Miku cengo, Rin cengo, Gumi cengo sampai menjatuhkan _cake_nya, Luka dan yang lainnya berhenti dari pekerjaan mereka dan menatap ke arah meja Miku dan Kaito dengan tatapan terkejut plus tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar.

"Itu..." Miku tergagap. Rupanya dia kesusahan untuk menjawabnya. Mukanya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Suasana saat ini sangat tegang.

-Kita lihat keadaan di balkon-

Terjadi _awkward silent_ di sana. Menurut mereka, kejadian yang tadi sangat tiba-tiba dan _absurd_.

"Harusnya sih Miku_-chan_ terima," kata Rin sambil terus melihat mereka dan mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Moga-moga saja Hatsune_-san_ terima, biar Kaito nggak 'jones' lagi." kata Len.

"'Jones'mu yang apa? 'Jomblo ngenes' atau 'Jomblo with happiness'?" tanya Gumiya.

"'Jomblo ngenes'" ujar Len sambil mempersiapkan BBnya untuk merekam kejadian ini.

.

.

-Kita balik ke Miku dan Kaito-

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bersiap untuk ditolak oleh Miku.

"A—Aku.." Miku kebingungan untuk menjawab pernyataan Kaito.

Suasana di sini makin mencekam, _awkward silent _pun masih melanda.

"AKU TERIMA!"

100% semuanya terkejut! Seluruh pihak manapun terkejut. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah Kaito. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya diterima.

Inilah isi hati mereka :

Kaito : 'Dia menerimaku?! _Kore wa yume desuka_? (apakah ini mimpi?)'

Miku : 'Aku berhasil mengatakannya!'

Rin : '_Nani_?! Bener-bener dah, Miku_-chan_ berani mengatakannya.'

Luka : 'Bhhuuh! Miku_-chaaan_!'

Gumi : 'Baru kali ini kulihat Miku_-tan_ menerima pernyataan seseoramg!'

Gakupo : 'Gila deh, Miku_-san_.'

Len : *cengo*

Gumiya : *cengo*

"...Kau serius?..." tanya Kaito tidak percaya. Miku mengangguk. Segera itu, Kaito langsung memeluk Miku. Miku pun langsung kaget.

"_Arigatou_, Miku_-chan_," kata Kaito.

"_Douita_~" kata Miku.

CKREK CKREK CKREK

Karena Miku dan Kaito penasaran dengan suara kamera itu, dilihatnya ke atas dan...

"Nyahahaha~ Foto kalian bagus sekali!" Nanti kupajang di mading ya~" kalian tahu yang ngomong ini siapa kan? Ya, jika kalian menjawab Rin, maka nilai kalian adalah 100.

"Rin_-chan_? Dan Gumi_-chan_? Lu_-chan_ dan..." Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kaito juga kaget. Karena semuanya pada di atas sana.

"Yo Miku_-tan_~, dramanya bagus banget, haha," ucap Gumi sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kalian melihat kejadian yang tadi?" tanya Kaito. Rin dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"AAAHHH!" Miku berteriak frustasi, mukanya pun langsung memerah lagi. Mengingat kejadian dia dipeluk oleh Kaito dilihat oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

Esoknya...

"Eh, ada apa ribut-ribut di mading?" kata Miku kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena penasaran, dia berjalan ke arah mading tersebut. Dan setelah sampai di mading, Miku melihat fotonya yang kemarin itu. Saat Miku berpelukan dengan Kaito.

'Hanya satu orang yang berbuat ini! Pasti dia...' batin Miku was-was.

Tiba-tiba Rin datang ke tempat Miku sambil menyeringai, "Hehe~, bagus tidak fotonya?~ Aku masih banyak kok fotonya."

"Grrr, Rin_-chan_! Kau nakal! Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Miku sambil mengejar Rin yang sekarang sudah kabur duluan.

"Uwaaa, Miku_-chan_! Jangan kejar aku!" teriak Rin takut.

"Kamu ya benar-benar!" teriak Miku sambil mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit lagi dia dekat dengan Rin.

Karena Rin tidak hati-hati, dia akhirnya terjatuh. Dan Miku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memukul Rin.

BAK BUK BAK BUK DUAK !

"Huaaa, Miku_-chan_! Ampuni aku!" pinta Rin kepada Miku yang terus memukulnya.

"Tak akaaaann!" Miku sangat berambisi untuk memukul Rin hingga bonyok. Soalnya sekarang Miku benar-benar marah sekaligus malu.

.

.

.

The End..

.

.

.

***Kagane Himeka : UTAUloid. Sekali-kali pakai UTAU yang nggak terlalu terkenal lah. XD**

**Rei : Wuohoho! Fic yang Rei buat di sekolah. Sebenarnya pengen gunain karakter di "All About Humor In Reality Life" tapi kaga jadi deh. Tar pairnya super duper crack. XXD**

**Lin : Ficnya lumayan bagus..**

**Yuu : Aku setuju..**

**Rei : Tumben kalian memuji ficku, biasa berpikiran negatif..**

**Yuu : Ya, mumpung kami lagi baik nih..**

**Rei : Terserahlah, pokoknya kritik, saran, dan flame diterima.**

**Rei : Rei juga kepikir untuk membuat sequel fic ini, ada yang mau?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
